Poemas
A lo largo de Doki Doki Literature Club!, los personajes te mostrarán poemas y cosas que hayan escrito ese día para compartir en el club. Cada poema es diferente en cada acto y usualmente se basan en los eventos que estén sucediendo. Aquí hay una lista de ellos. Poemas de Sayori Acto 1 "Dear Sunshine (Querida luz del sol)" Este poema es mostrado el segundo día. |-|Inglés (Original)= "The way you glow through my blinds in the morning It makes me feel like you missed me. Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed. Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes. Are you asking me to come out and play? Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day? I look above. The sky is blue. It's a secret, but I trust you too. If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever. But I'm not mad. I want breakfast." |-|Español (Traducción)= "La forma en que brillas por la mañana. Me hace pensar que me extrañaste. Besando mi frente para ayudarme a salir de cama. Haciendo desaparecer el sueño en mis ojos. ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga a jugar? ¿Confías en que se vaya la lluvia pueda desear? Miro hacia arriba. El cielo es azul. Es un secreto, pero en ti confío aún. Si no fuera por ti, dormiría por siempre. Pero no me molesta. Quiero desayunar." "Bottles (Botellas)" Este poema es mostrado el tercer día. |-|Inglés (Original)= "I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar. It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams. Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out. It's warm and tingly. But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe. And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row. My collection makes me lots of friends. Each bottle a starlight to make amends. Sometimes my friend feels a certain way. Down comes a bottle to save the day. Night after night, more dreams. Friend after friend, more bottles. Deeper and deeper my fingers go. Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies. Digging and digging. Scraping and scraping. I blow dust off my bottle caps. It doesn't feel like time elapsed. My empty shelf could use some more. My friends look through my locked front door. Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends. In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much? I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other. Holding them out to each and every friend. Each and every bottle. But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor. They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling. They're all shouting, pleading. Something. But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo Inside my head." |-|Español (Traducción)= Español "Destapo mi cabeza como una jarra de galletas. Es mi lugar secreto donde guardo mis sueños. Pequeñas bolas de luz solar, frotándose como varios gatitos. Alcanzo uno adentro y lo saco con mi pulgar y dedo índice. Es cálido y da cosquillas. ¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! Lo pongo en una botella que lo va a proteger. Y pongo la botella en la repisa donde están las demás. Pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz en botellas, todas en fila. Mi colección me consigue amigos. Cada botella una estrella de hacer remiendos. A veces mi amigo se siente de alguna manera. Y a salvar el día van mis botellas. Noche tras noche, más sueños. Amigo tras amigo, más botellas. Más profundo y profundo mis dedos van. Como explorando una cueva, descubriendo secretos ocultos en grietas. Cavando y cavando. Rascando y rascando. Quito el polvo encima de mis botellas. El tiempo ya no parece pasar. Mi repisa vacía necesita aún más. Mis amigos mi puerta cerrada miran detrás. Finalmente, todo bien. Abro y mis amigos entran. Ellos entran apresurados ¿De verdad tanto quieren mis botellas? Yo frenéticamente las bajo de la repisa, una tras otra. Pasándolas a cada uno de mis amigos. Cada una de las botellas. Pero cuando dejo ir una, Se rompe contra el suelo en frente de mi. Pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz, pensamiento feliz en trozos por todo el suelo. Se suponía que eran para mis amigos, los cuales no están sonriendo. Están todos gritando, rogando. Algo. Pero solo escucho eco, eco, eco, eco, eco En mi cabeza." "%" Este poema es mostrado el día del festival. |-|Inglés (Original)= "Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you. Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me. Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you. Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem. But a poem is never actually finished. It just stops moving." |-|Español (Traducción)= "Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de Sal. De. Mi. Cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza antes de que haga lo que se que es mejor para ti. Sal de mi cabeza antes de que escuche todo lo que ella me dijo. Sal de mi cabeza antes de que te muestre lo tanto que te amo. Sal de mi cabeza antes de que termine de escribir este poema. Pero un poema en realidad nunca termina. Solo se deja de mover." en:Poems